Don't forget us !
by haruno.satsujin
Summary: C'est bien beau de parler de nos chères pays mais faut pas nous oublier !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Comment allez-vous les gens ? Et oui je ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour avec ma troisième fic sur Hetalia. Bon je vais pas vous faire un discours où je vous explique que cette semaine j'ai les devoirs commun (vive le lycée) et que pour une raison inconnue j'ai une envie folle d'écrire. Non je ne le ferais pas, à la place je vous plutôt vous souhaitez une bonne lecture avec nos amis les pays, leur chère capitale et les petits couples (oui, y a du yaoi) qui seront présent tout au long de cette fic._

_En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise ;)_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

Alors que la réunion n'avançait pas, que les pays se querellaient pour la énième fois, dans une autre salle de conférence, un groupe de personne discutait d'un sujet extrêmement grave.

- Y en a marre ! C'est bien beau de parler de nos pays mais il ne faut pas nous oublier, nous les capitales ! Les cœurs des pays ! Hurla une femme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains et aux yeux ambre.

- Personnellement cette situation me convient, dit une femme aux longs cheveux ambre qui était en bataille et aux yeux verts. Du moment que je suis avec mon-petit-frère-chéri, qu'importe si les gens m'oublient.

- Tu sais Célia, y a que toi qui supporte pas cette situation, lança un homme aux cheveux mi-courts blond champagne et aux yeux vairons, l'un rouge, l'autre bleu.

- T'as toujours eu l'âme rebelle, je me demande comment il fait pour te supporter … Dit un homme aux cheveux châtains avec des reflets cuivre. Une de ses mèches était dressée sur sa tête, comme si c'était un radar ou une antenne. Ses yeux étaient marron doré.

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Proposa une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violet glycine.

- Vas-y raconte ce que j'ai louper Merry ! Lança un homme à la peau légèrement bronzée, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu nuit.

- Quel bande de gamin … murmura un homme aux longs cheveux noirs attaché en tresse et aux yeux gris perle.

- J'ai cru entendre une remarque déplaisante sur ma droite, fit une femme aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et aux yeux gris ardoise.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux sortir prendre l'air un peu ? Je trouve qu'il fait chaud dans cette pièce … souffla un homme aux cheveux blanc comme la neige et aux yeux indigo.

Cette demande eu l'effet de calmer tout le monde dans la pièce.

- Maintenant que tu le dis Alyosha, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud. Remarqua Célia.

- William, une explication s'il te plaît. Fit Merry.

- Ah oui c'est vrai … Alfred m'as dit que la clim' avait un problème.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis ?

- Oh la ferme Yue !

- Dis donc William on ne t'a jamais appris le respect ? Fit Luciano.

- Toi le dragueur, tu te la fermes aussi !

Et les voilà repartis pour une nouvelle dispute. Yumiko prenait des photos des garçons qui se battaient pendant que Célia appelait à la révolte et que Klaus essayait désespérément de calmer tout ce monde. Soudain le bruit de l'alarme se fit entendre. Tous cherchèrent la cause et furent surpris de voir Alice, debout sur sa chaise, tenant un briquet sous un détecteur d'incendie. Quelques secondes plus tard les extincteurs s'activèrent.

- C'est bon ? Vous vous êtes calmés ? Demanda Alice.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Yao, Ivan, Matthew, Feliciano, Lovino et Kiku entrèrent dans la pièce complètement paniqués.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Alfred.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Ludwig.

Toutes les capitales montrèrent Alice du doigt. Sentant qu'on la regardait, Alice se retourna.

- Soit je faisait ça, soit vous aviez une troisième guerre mondial. Lança-t-elle en guise de réponse.

/O\∇/O\

Suite à ce petit incident, toutes les nations étaient rentrées à leur hôtel. Au deuxième étage, on pouvait entendre des hurlements s'échappait de la chambre 204. Francis était en train d'essayer de calmer Célia qui faisait une nouvelle crise de colère, la dernière datant d'il y a moins de trois heures. Malheureusement la jeune fille refusait d'entendre raison et si elle continuait comme ça, certaines personnes allaient finir par s'énerver. Il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il se retrouva face à un Arthur qui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

- Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? Demanda l'anglais en souriant innocemment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Arthur rentra à l'intérieur et alla vers Célia qui n'avait pas vu l'anglais venir. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva la tête et pâlit en voyant Arthur sourire. « _Mauvais signe ça … Très très mauvais signe … _» pensa-t-elle. Elle en était sûre, sa dernière heure venait de sonner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Arthur ?! On va être à la bourre pour le barbecue ! Fit une voix bien connue de Célia.

Alice, son éternelle rivale d'outre-Manche.

- Bordel Alice ferme tous les boutons de ta chemise ! Gueula Célia.

En effet la capital anglaise avait une chemise dont seul les deux boutons fermer était ceux au niveau de la poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Alice.

/O\∇/O\

Finalement au bout de vingt minutes, la nation anglaise et sa capital était arrivées chez l'ancienne colonie.

- Pourquoi ils sont là eux ? Demanda Alfred en pointant verbalement le français et sa capitale.

- Le style vestimentaire d'Alice ne plaisait pas à Célia. Au début on a essayer de discuter mais elle lâchait pas l'affaire alors on a fini par prendre un verre avec elle et on est partis pendant qu'elle dessaoulait.

- Ah ! C'est vrai, niveau alcool elle tient pas.

- Un verre de vin et elle est par terre. Fit Alice.

- J'ai honte. Lança Francis.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Francis et le regardèrent, compatissant.

/O\∇/O\

Finalement le barbecue commença avec deux invités supplémentaires.

- Au fait, pourquoi tu as invité Arthur et Alice et pas les autres ? Demanda Francis.

- Euh …

- Francis va chercher du vin ! Hurla William qui se trouvait en face du barbecue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Va chercher ! Hurlèrent les anglais.

Le français partit avec Célia qui était complètement bourrée après avoir bu la moitié d'une bière.

- Thank you …

- You're welcome. Répondit Arthur.

Après tout Francis n'avait pas à savoir les problèmes de couples d'Alfred. Surtout quand le petit ami n'est autre qu'Ivan.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre le 25 mai. N'oubliez un petit review, sinon je lâche Célia chez vous._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei._

_Me revoilà ~ Je suis désolé pour mon retard d'un mois mais ma fin d'année scolaire s'approchait, et qui dit "fin", dit "contrôles + conseil de classe". Bref, je suis de retour avec ce chapitre plus un petit cadeau pour vous ! Mais d'abord, la rubrique de "Haru __répond aux reviews !"._

_1er review de Sternenschwester :_

_Une liste sera présente pour ce chapitre (et peut-être le suivant) mais j'ai demander à une amie de me les dessiner, donc dès que se sera fait, je préviendrai. En tout cas merci de me l'avoir signalé._

_2ème review de Minami :_

_Si Célia vient chez toi je ne prend pas la responsabilité des dégâts qu'elle causera. Sinon, suite à un débat interne avec moi-même (nous vous en faites pas, c'est normal chez moi), il y aura du yuri. C'est vrai que Francis se fait traiter un peu comme un chien, mais ne t'en fait pas, il est solide ce garçon !_

_Allez ! Let's go !_

_Liste des capitales :_

_Alice : Londres_

_Célia : Paris_

_William : Washington D.C_

_Klaus : Berlin_

_Merry : Ottawa_

_Yumiko : Tokyo_

_Yue : Pékin_

_Luciano : Rome (L'empire Romain (Raffaello) et Rome (Luciano) sont pour moi deux entités différentes)_

_Alyosha : Moscou_

* * *

_Chapitre 2 :_

Une fois revenu à l'hôtel, Francis déposa Célia dans son lit. Celle-ci s'enroula dans sa couette et marmonna toute une série d'insultes à l'égard des Anglais et plus particulièrement à l'égard d'Alice. Il alla chercher une petite valise dans laquelle se trouvaient des bouteilles de vins que les Anglais et les Américains appréciaient. Il quitta sa chambre et trouva Ivan en train de faire des allers-et-retours de sa chambre à l'ascenseur. Francis le salua rapidement et continua son chemin.

/O\∇/O\

Pendant que Francis était parti chercher du vin et déposer Célia à l'hôtel, Arthur, Alice, William et Alfred discutaient dans le salon.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'ambiance était plutôt lourde à la réunion. Fit Arthur.

- Je ne sais pas… Ivan est devenu froid et distant du jour au lendemain. Répondit Alfred.

- Tu n'as pas menti par hasard? Demanda William.

- J'ai pas menti ! Et puis ça se saurait si c'était le cas …

Alfred grimaça en se rappelant comment il avait découvert la malédiction d'Alice.

/O\∇/O\

_Voilà une semaine qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. La guerre pour leur liberté. Partout les gens dansaient, chantaient, buvaient tant ils étaient heureux._

_George Washington était devenu le premier président des États-Unis. Installer à Washington D.C, Alfred et William fêtaient leur indépendance. Mais William regrettait un peu son choix. Alice l'avait aimé comme son fils, lui avait tout enseigné et lui en retour, qu'est-ce qu'il lui donnait ? Rien, juste une blessure qui ne guérirait jamais._

_- Dis Al … Commença William._

_- Oui ?_

_- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?_

_- Bien sûr que non !_

_Au même moment, sous le regard étonné de William, Alfred se transforma en… femme !_

_Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à son menton et avaient bouclé, une poitrine généreuse était apparue, sa taille s'était affinée et il avait perdu quelques centimètres._

_- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI M'ARRIVE ?! Cria-t-il avec une voix féminine __qui monta vite dans les aigus._

_William le regarda, étonné. Il chercha la cause qui pouvait modifier ainsi le sexe d'une nation. La seule chose capable de cela était la magie, hors les seuls à pratiquer à la magie étaient leurs anciens tuteurs mais Arthur ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie à cause de son état psychologique, ce qui ne laissait que… _

_- Elle n'a quand même pas fait ça ? Demanda Alfred._

_- Oh fuck …_

_- I'LL KILL HER ! Hurla Alfred._

_Au même moment, un bruit attira leur attention. Ils regardèrent à la fenêtre et trouvèrent un pigeon._

_- Pierre ? S'étonna William._

_Il ouvrit au volatile qui alla se poser sur la main de William, qui prit le message accroché à la pâte du pigeon voyageur personnel de Francis._

_Cher Alfred,_

_J'ai appris par un des mes espions qu'Alice avait, par réflexe familial semble-t-il, usé de sa magie afin de te jeter un maléfice qui ne s'activerait que lorsque tu mens. Il semblerait que l'effet de ce maléfice soit que tu transformes en femme et le seul moyen de récupérer ta véritable apparence est de dire la vérité à la personne à qui tu as menti. Connaissant Alice, elle n'annulera pas ce maléfice avant au moins un siècle, je te prierais donc de faire attention à ce que tu dis._

_Affectueusement, Francis_

_Les deux Américains restèrent bloqués une ou deux minutes devant le message avant de hurler un « WHAT ?! » qui aurait fait pâlir un lion._

/O\∇/O\

Arthur et Alice ne comprenaient pas trop ce qui se passait. Alfred avait caché son visage dans un cousin à cause de la rougeur de honte qui était apparu sur son visage et quant à William il était affalé sur la moitié du canapé et rigolait à gorge déployé. Les deux Anglais se regardèrent et se demandèrent où ils avaient raté l'éducation des deux blonds.

- A ce je vois on s'amuse bien sans moi.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Francis qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

- T'es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Alice.

- Je viens d'arriver. Répondit Francis en s'avançant vers les canapés.

/O\∇/O\

Le lendemain, dans la salle de conférence, toutes les nations appartenant au G8 était présentes avec leur capitale. Arthur avec Alice, Francis avec Célia, Ludwig, qui devait se traîner Gilbert, avec Klaus, Feliciano et Lovino avec Luciano, Yao avec Yue, Kiku avec Yumiko, Ivan avec Alyosha et enfin Matthew avec Merry, qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler, de peur qu'on oublie sa présence. Seuls Alfred et William étaient absents. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les deux personnes manquantes arrivèrent sans prendre la peine de s'excuser de leur retard. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers leurs places mais furent coupés par Francis qui se planta juste devant Alfred. Le Français attrapa Alfred par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Cela eut pour effet de court-circuiter le cerveau de toutes les personnes présentes. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alfred décrocha une magnifique droite dans le visage du Français puis partit en courant de la salle. Au même moment, Arthur, Alice, William, Matthew, Merry et Célia se levèrent et massacrèrent le Français.

Dans cette cohue, personne ne remarqua la disparition d'un certain Russe.

/O\∇/O\

Ivan s'était rendu dans les combles du bâtiment et trouva rapidement le blond qu'il cherchait. Alfred était recroquevillé sur lui-même, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, il rapprocha encore plus ses jambes de son torse et enfouit encore plus sa tête dans l'espace crée par ses bras. Le Russe s'assit à côté de l'américain.

- Dis-moi Alfred, est-ce que tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite ?

- … Oui…

/O\∇/O\

_Peu de temps après la crise des missiles de Cuba*, Ivan était venu aux États-Unis pour finaliser l'accord __Robert Kennedy(*)-Anatole Dobrynine(*)*. Aussitôt qu'il était arriver, il fut emmené par William à un bâtiment de conférence de Washington. Là-bas il retrouva Anatole Dobrynine en présence de Robert Kennedy et d'Alfred. Tous les quatre discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant que les deux humains ne demandent à leur pays de quitter la salle._

_Alfred emmena Ivan dans un salon en attendant que les deux hommes finissent leur discussion. Ils s'assirent face-à-face. Seul le bruit de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce. Ivan décida de poser une question qui lui était cher, même s'il savait déjà la réponse._

_- Dis-moi Alfred…_

_L'Américain leva les yeux vers le russe et attendit la suite de la question._

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lança-t-il avec son sourire._

_- Bien sûr que non ! Je te hais !_

_Ivan le savait et cela le blessait mais il se devait de rester fort. Il regarda l'Américain qui s'était levé et constata qu'en face de lui ce n'était pas un homme qu'il y avait mais une femme !_

_L'Américain parti de la pièce en courant, laissant le russe dans un état de choc. Au même moment, William, qui passait par-là, trouva le Russe. Il s'approcha et remarqua qu'il marmonnait quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille et fini par comprendre les mots « Alfred », « femme », « homme ». Il éclata de rire, ce qui sortit le russe de son état de choc et qui regarda le blond aux yeux bleu nuit sans comprendre la raison de son rire._

_- Excuse-moi Ivan mais c'est rare qu'il baisse sa garde comme ça._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Eh bien vois-tu, après la guerre d'Indépendance, Alice à jeté un __maléfice à Alfred._

_- Un maléfice ?_

_- Alfred ne peut pas mentir. S'il ment, il se transforme en femme et ne __peut redevenir un homme que s'il dit la vérité à la personne à qui il a mentit. Tu lui as demandé quoi ?_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse sauf un léger rougissement du Russe._

_« Voilà qui est intéressant ... » Pensa William tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_- Alfred à la mauvaise habitude de se cacher dans les hauteurs, surtout __dans les combles des bâtiments._

_Ivan se leva d'un coup et partit vers les combles tout en remerciant William._

/O\∇/O\

_Suite aux indications de William, Ivan s'était rendu dans les combles et commença à chercher Alfred, ce qui fut rapide. Assis sur le sol, Alfred regardait le ciel à travers la lucarne. Ivan s'approcha et s'assit près de l'Américain, qui ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment._

_- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu joues ainsi avec mes sentiments ? Demanda __Alfred dans un murmure._

_- Je pourrais te poser la même question._

_- Comment est-ce que je pouvais deviner que tu étais sincère ?! Tu es __toujours en train d'afficher ce sourire ! S'exclama Alfred avant de fondre en larme._

_Ivan s'approcha de l'Américain, qui était toujours en femme, et le prit dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux._

_- Alfred ? Est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre honnêtement ? Demanda le __russe._

_L'américain hocha la tête._

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_Alfred releva la tête et regarda Ivan. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du Russe et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres._

- … _Évidemment, moron… Murmura Alfred, dont les joues étaient rouges __de gêne._

_Ivan resserra son étreinte sur l'Américain, qui était redevenu un homme, et murmura dans son oreille._

_- Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, Alfred …_

/O\∇/O\

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas au téléphone ?

- Natalia et Alyosha commencer à se doutait de quelque chose et… J'avais peur qu'ils te fassent quelque chose… Souffla Ivan tout en cachant son visage devenu rouge.

Alfred le regarda surpris puis devint à son tour rouge.

- Désolé… D'avoir cru… qu-que tu ne m'aimais plus… Lâcha Alfred.

Il sentit la main d'Ivan se poser sur la sienne.

- On devrait peut-être y aller ? Proposa Ivan.

- Oui…

* * *

_* Crise des missiles de Cuba : La crise des missiles de Cuba est une suite d'événements survenus du 16 octobre au 28 octobre 1962 et qui ont opposé les États-Unis et l'Union soviétique au sujet des missiles nucléaires soviétiques pointés sur le territoire des États-Unis depuis l'île de Cuba, qui ont mené les deux blocs au bord de la guerre nucléaire._

_(*) Robert Kennedy : Robert Francis Kennedy, Sr., né le 20 novembre 1925 à Boston et mort assassiné le 6 juin 1968 à Los Angeles, est un homme politique américain, ministre, candidat à la présidence. Il est le frère du président des États-Unis John Fitzgerald Kennedy._

_(*) Anatole Dobrynine : Anatoli Fiodorovitch Dobrynine né le 16 novembre 1919 à Krasnaïa Gorka, dans le gouvernement de Moscou (RSFS de Russsie), et décédé le 6 avril 2010 à Moscou, est un homme politique et un diplomate soviétique. Il fut l'ambassadeur de l'Union soviétique à Washington de mars 1962 à mars 1986, puis membre du secrétariat du Parti communiste soviétique jusqu'en 1988._

_* L'accord Robert Kennedy-Anatole Dobrynine : Il fut convenu du retrait des missiles soviétiques de Cuba, contre le retrait, au bout de quelques mois, des missiles Jupiter américains de Turquie et d'Italie. Le retrait des missiles fut décidé par Khrouchtchev le 26 octobre après engagement écrit de non-invasion de Cuba par le président Kennedy._

_A dans un mois (et je serais à l'heure !)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le cadeau ! Enjoy !_

* * *

Après le départ d'Alfred et la « disparition » d'Ivan, les pays et capitales restant avaient assisté à l'exécution publique de Francis. Que les Anglais et l'autre Américain massacre le Français, c'était normal, mais que les Canadiens et la Française le fasse aussi, là, c'était plus surprenant. Ce fut Ludwig qui parvint à calmer ce petit groupe et qui annula la réunion, car il se doutait bien qu'Alfred n'allait pas réapparaître de sitôt.

/O\∇/O\

- T'as foutu un sacré bordel quand même … Lança Luciano à Francis, qui était assis juste en face de lui.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un aide ces petits jeunes.

- J'espère pour toi qu'Ivan n'est pas trop possessif.

- Ne parle pas de malheur ! S'exclama Francis devenu livide.

- N'empêche, comment t'es venu cette idée ?

- Je me suis rappelé d'une histoire que nous avais raconté Raffaello …

Luciano ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette phrase.

- Au fait où sont les jumeaux ?

- Feli est avec Ludwig et Lovi est au téléphone avec Bella.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. De toute façon Francis avait tout son temps, Célia devait l'attendre avec une envie de meurtre.

/O\∇/O\

Après la « réunion », Arthur, qui fulminait de rage contre le Français, et Alice étaient retournés dans leur suite. Arthur s'était mis devant son ordinateur mais Alice lui avait ordonné d'aller prendre une douche pour se calmer. Il n'essaya même pas de lui résister car il savait Ô combien Alice pouvait être dangereuse si on essayait de s'opposer à elle. Pendant qu'Arthur prenait une douche, Alice entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque et sut que sa voisine était revenu. Elle sortit sur le balcon, retira ses escarpins, remonta sa jupe, et passa de l'autre côté de la rambarde, alla sur le balcon d'en face et rentra discrètement à l'intérieur. Debout, près du bar , Célia semblait réfléchir à quelque chose de vraiment important.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui faire subir ? Se demanda Célia.

- A Francis ?

- Évidem- Alice ?! S'exclama Célia en se retournant.

- Hi ~

- Comment t'es rentré ?!

- Par la fenêtre. Répondit Alice comme si c'était normal.

- On est au vingtième ! Et puis t'es toujours en jupe !

- Oooooh. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda Alice avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- Qui s'inquiéterait pour toi ?! Répondit Célia les joues en feu.

- Quel mauvaise foi ~

Et sans laisser le temps à Célia de répondre, Alice posa une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur le bassin de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et s'empara avidement de sa bouche. Sa langue alla quémander l'entrée, qui lui fut accordé timidement, et commença à explorer chaque recoin de la cavité buccale de sa partenaire, entraînant avec elle le muscle soyeux de la française dans un ballet ensorcelant. La jupe de Célia termina par terre avec la veste d'Alice. Les mains de Célia s'étaient perdues depuis longtemps dans les cheveux blonds d'Alice, défaisant ainsi le chignon de l'Anglaise. A cause du manque d'air, les deux femmes durent se séparer. Alice appliqua des baisers papillons sur le cou de la Française, tout en défaisant la chemise de la jeune femme qui laissait s'échapper des petits gémissements. Lorsque Célia sentit les mains de la blonde glisser vers le bas, elle se redressa un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alice.

- Francis risque de revenir, non ?

- A tous les coups il doit être avec Luciano à discuter autour d'un verre de vin donc pas d'inquiétude à ce niveau là et quand à Arthur, il est en vidéo-conférence avec Antonio. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Célia sur le point de répliquer. Donc tu vois, nous avons tout notre temps.

- Je te jure, t'es pas croyable… Dit-elle en attirant d'Alice vers elle.


End file.
